


Purity (A Who Killed Markiplier Short Story)

by Literaltrash27



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literaltrash27/pseuds/Literaltrash27
Summary: A small Drabble about William J Barnum and Actor!Mark. They are marriedThey are an Angel and a demon. Do not question this because I don’t have an answer lol
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Kudos: 2





	Purity (A Who Killed Markiplier Short Story)

Your name is William, you're a beautiful man with brown hair and hazel eyes. a small mustache rests above your lip. You have a husband named Mark. He's a rich man who loves you more than anything else in the world. Mark is a demon and you're an angel. your love his forbidden, but you don't care, he doesn't care for your the love of his life. You both live in a mansion, it's a maze of doors and staircases. You and Mark are downstairs cuddling on the couch, Marks arms and wings wrapped around you protectively. He big and strong, always wanting to keep you safe. As night rolls in the two of you make your way upstairs to have sex. You are on top, riding him like there's no tomorrow. Angelic moans leave your plump lips as he thrusts up into you. As your bodies dance together you look around the room. The room is very big, with several large pieces of furniture. There are also several paintings hanging on the wall. One of them, a very famous piece, has a black square in the middle that fills up the entire canvas. You look back down at Mark. He's panting and groaning, holding your hips with a tight, yet sensual grip. You are both very aroused. You've been married for several years, but this is the first time you've had sex. Mark has been pressuring you into sex for as long as you've been together. You are both are like animals, and this is the way things should be. You both climax. You can feel the orgasm coursing through your body, it feels like heaven. When it's over, you collapse on top of your husband. He wraps his wings around you, kissing your forehead. You smile. You are with your husband. This is perfect. You can feel his warmth inside you. "My demon~" you say lovingly, holding his face in your hands. "My angel~" he replays, holding you tightly as if you'd disappear if he let go. You smile brightly at him, he smiles back. There is love there. There always will be. There is purity there. You see it in his eyes. You see it in his smile. The glow of purity lights up your mind. The world around you seems so black and white now. You know that you are good. You are pure. You are holy. There is no anger in you. No hatred. No malice. None of that needs to exist in a person such as yourself. It would be a sin to have such negative emotions inside you, especially at this time. You know that you are loved. You see that purity is reflected out into the world around you. Though world is filled with sinners, You can guide them to see the light. It is your destiny. "I love you Mark" you say. "And I love you William" he says. There are a few more seconds of silence between the two of you. No words are needed. The world keeps turning. Moonlight floods in through the windows. The wind blows outside.

It's time to go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day.

THE END.


End file.
